


Pesadilla

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Sort of humor, Soul Switch Arc, gintamaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura nunca imaginó eso, ni en sus peores sueños. </p><p>Drabble. No romantic pairings. Gen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 475, el arco del intercambio de cuerpos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki, yo solo intento escribir fanfiction con sus personajes.
> 
> A/N: Capítulo 475 del manga, mi interpretación de ciertas viñetas que puede ser sujeta a edición. Kagura centric. Tengo pensado escribir algo más de ellos.

Presenciaba la escena más bizarra de sus precoces catorce años de vida y no estaba exagerando.

Lo primero que sintió fue repulsión y unas ganas enormes de vomitar los diez tazones de arroz con huevo que a duras penas pudo tragar esa mañana al ver como ese demonio Mayora dentro del cuerpo de Gin-chan —sin ningún doble sentido intencionado al decir eso, vale aclarar— convertía su desayuno en algo que ni Sadaharu por muy hambriento que estuviese, se atrevería a comer.

Después llegó la ira. Kagura estaba a punto de cargarse a tres idiotas: A Zura por haberse quedado en el banquillo cuando repartieron los cerebros sanos, a Elizabeth por apoyar sus estupideces y en especial al sádico ladrón de impuestos por… por… ¡Simplemente por existir! Estaba tan cabreada para pensar en una razón que justifique querer acabar con esa excusa de policía. Claro que nunca necesitó ninguna, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia.

¿Qué se supone que era esto? ¿Algún  _fanart_? ¿Un  _doujinshi_? ¿O _fanfiction_? Para su desgracia, no era ninguna de las opciones anteriores; esto era tan real que sus pobres ojos estaban sangrando por culpa de ese improvisado —o planeado, conociendo a ese par de idiotas— despliegue de fanservice. Quizás probaría voluntariamente una ración de la materia oscura de la jefa y si es afortunada, le daría amnesia. ¡Ojalá que resulte!

Lástima que la vida no era tan fácil. Con su metabolismo de Yato sumado a su suerte actual, a lo mejor terminaba con diarrea, pero aun con ese desagradable recuerdo y puede que internada en un hospital por tres días.

Ni siquiera por una dotación gratis de _sukonbu_ por los próximos cinco años se arrodillaría y sostendría entre sus brazos a ese cabrón de Sougo Okita como lo estaba haciendo su cuerpo en este momento, ni le hablaría con tanta preocupación, ni tampoco lo miraría con ojos llorosos. ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Ella no era así! Porque un intercambio de cuerpos sería la única manera de estar horriblemente cerca del bastardo que detesta a primera vista y… ¿Qué era eso de «Sou-kun»? Era lo más cursi y totalmente fuera del personaje que había escuchado en toda su vida. Ella nunca lo llamaría «Sou-kun», ¡Ese sádico de mierda con mirada de cachorrito no tenía cara de «Sou-kun»! ¡Ese chico era un enfermo!  Lo peor de todo no era que ese imbécil la estuviese insultando  —esas eran gajes del oficio —, tampoco que él se dedicara a imitar a Zura, cabreándola aún más. ¡Era tan irritante!

Lo peor de todo era ver que Elizabeth en el cuerpo del Sádico pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su cuerpo. Iba a eliminar esos gérmenes en cuanto volviera  a la normalidad.

Definitivamente, Zura tenía aserrín en la cabeza. Y el estrambótico Renhou no ayudaba en mucho sosteniendo un cartel con letras grandes en el que estaba escrito  _«OkiKagu Forever!»._  Y por alguna razón el imbécil no parecía estar tan enojado como ella.

Oh. Esto era una completa pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fue mi primer fic, lo escribí hace dos años y ahora lo dejo por aquí :)


End file.
